massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuri Chevetski
Major Yuri Chevetski was a major in the Systems Alliance and a close friend of Gerard Keller. He was killed during the Battle of Eden Prime. He was the older brother of Svetlana Chevetski. Early Life Yuri was born on June 22, 2149 in a small town in the Ukraine. As a child, he was often slower than the other children, both in education and in sports. When he was 12, his father took him hunting and he killed his first deer, which gave him a great sense of pride. He also began to become interested in the military around the same time. When he was 18, he enlisted into the System Alliance military and was given the rank of Sergeant. Military Career With the rank of Sergeant, Yuri was an NCO. However, he wouldn't stay one for long. After 2 years in the military, Yuri was promoted to First Lieutenant after saving several comrades from an ambush. Around this time, he met Gerard Keller and they became close friends. Yuri, who had been a captain at that time, was Keller's CO. Their friendship evolved into a mentorship between the two. Yuri often assisted Keller by providing intel during missions from the ship while Gerard was ground-side. In 2183, Yuri was killed in the Battle of Eden Prime. Before he died, Yuri revealed the name of the traitor to Gerard Keller. After revealing the name, Yuri died in Keller's arms. This deeply affected Keller, who vowed to avenge his mentor's death. Death Cevetski was killed during the Battle of Eden Prime. He was betrayed by Captain Jonathon Allen, one of the officers under his command, was shot and left for dead. He was later found by Gerard Keller. The bullets had nicked his heart and he was slowly dying. With the other commanding officers dead, Yuri ordered Keller to inform Commander Shepard that he was in charge. The dying major revealed the identity of the traitor and then died in his friend's arms. Legacy After Yuri was killed, Gerard Keller hunted tirelessly for Yuri's killer. He also was named one of the best military minds at that time and was posthumously awarded the Medal of Honor. Years after his death, an Alliance ship was named after him, the SSV Chevetski. Personal life Yuri spent alot of time at his sister's house in the Ukraine whenever he could. 10 years before his death, he married a woman named Inga, who was a friend of his sister. They had one child named Igor, who often imitated Yuri. He was fond of Vodka and was an avid hunter. Trivia *Although he was born in the Ukraine, he only had a slight accent. *He was one of the commanding officers during the Battle of Eden Prime. *He will be a major character in the upcoming book Mass Effect: To the Last Man *Yuri was very close with several members of the Turian military and often worked closely with them Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Earthborn Category:Majors Category:Soldiers